Madness of Dukes of Europe
by Spica M
Summary: Los hombres que obtuvieron el poder de las manos más oscuras, traen países y los alían a ellos uno por uno. En la oscuridad de la que salieron con solo ambiciones, están llenándolo con piezas para el Imperio. Pertenece al Universo de Capriccio Farse


Disclaimer: Si algo me perteneciera, no tendría que hacer un disclaimer. Todo es de nuestra señora JKR

 _Este fic es parte del universo de "Capriccio Farse" para poder entender esta historia, deben haber leído dicho fic_

* * *

 **The Madness of Dukes of Europe**

El gran salón decorado finamente daba la bienvenida a la familia Delacour, el mago que los recibía sonreía con afabilidad al recibirlos al gran baile.

—Monsieur, Madame, Madeimoselle Delacour, es todo un placer recibirlos en mi morada para este baile— Saludó el mago haciendo una venia invitándolos a seguir a lo profundo del gran salón donde muchos magos y brujas bailaban al ritmo de los instrumentos encantados y otros se aglomeraban escuchando a dos jóvenes en un extremo del salón.

—¿Quiénes son esos muchachos? —Preguntó Monsieur Delacour señalando levemente con la mirada a los dos jóvenes.

Un muchacho pelirrojo con el semblante de un noble vestido en finas túnicas de color oscuro conversaba amenamente junto a otro muchacho, un apuesto joven de cabellos negros y ojos ligeramente rojos que contrastaban con su piel pálida.

—Oh, los jóvenes Thomas Puzle y Percival Williams. Magos ingleses. Vinieron como una embajada de parte del Emperador del Mundo Mágico Ingles. Jóvenes maravillosos sin dudas—Respondió Monsieur Bonn con una sonrisa mirando a los dos jóvenes.

Fleur no entendía lo que encandilaba a todos los invitados de esos muchachos. Había escuchado de sus amigas en Beauxbatons que el Mundo Mágico Inglés había caído ante el gobierno del Emperador Voldemort y ahora era un imperio mágico. No sabía que pensar ante tal noticia, había creído que los magos ingleses se iban a quedar en sus tierras, pero al ver a estos dos jóvenes como emisarios del Emperador Oscuro solo la llenaba de terror de que el Mundo Mágico Francés se una a la oscuridad.

Fleur no quería acercarse a ninguno de los dos muchachos, le aterraba el hecho de que ellos pudieran comenzar a esparcir la oscuridad en Francia.

—¿Por qué no habla con ellos? Madeimoselle Delacour— Sugirió el anfitrión con una sonrisa mientras Fleur negaba lentamente.

—No creo que sea algo apropiado ahora mismo—Murmuro Fleur mientras su padre fruncía un poco el ceño y asentía a sus palabras. Dejarse llevar por esos dos muchachos no era una buena idea.

—Siempre es un momento apropiado, el joven Puzle es muy agradable de hablar al igual que el joven Williams—insistió el anfitrión mientras le entregaba una copa de vino.

Fleur lo tomó de sus manos y le dio un leve sorbo antes de abrir los ojos un poco al probar el vino y tomar otro sorbo.

—¿Qué cosecha es? —Preguntó con interés mirando fijamente a los dos jóvenes al otro lado del salón.

—1926, un maravilloso año ¿no cree? —Respondió el anfitrión con una sonrisa mirando a Fleur.

—Sí, lo es. Si me disculpan—Murmuró Fleur algo distraída dejando la copa en las manos de su padre.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, sus pasos la llevaron frente al muchacho de ojos carmesí.

—Buenas noches, señorita Delacour ¿Le gustaría bailar? —

Preguntó el joven y Fleur fue llevada por todo el salón siguiendo los pasos de aquel muchacho que la había hechizado, mientras luchaba por saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, miró de reojo a su padre conversando amenamente con el joven pelirrojo y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

—El vino—Susurró mirando al joven con el que bailaba mientras este adoptaba una mirada de curiosidad.

—Oh, ¿La cosecha de 1926? La trajimos como un regalo por habernos invitado a esta maravillosa velada—Infirmó el joven azabache sin dejar sus pasos de baile llevándola por toda la sala.

—¿Qué…que vas a hacer conmigo? —Preguntó asustada Fleur mirando al joven con toda la atención que podía.

—¿Contigo? No voy a hacer nada. Percy tiene a alguien esperándolo en Inglaterra, ¿Yo? Estoy buscando un muchacho como el Consorte Oscuro—Respondió calmadamente el chico antes de soltarla y hacer una reverencia agradeciendo el baile.

Fleur solo asintió un poco y se dejó guiar por su padre que hablaba maravillas del Señor Oscuro Voldemort y su campaña para expandir el Imperio Oscuro por toda Europa.

Si, el plan no sonaba mal.

* * *

Tom Riddle miraba con atención a las personas irse del salón antes de que el anfitrión se postrara ante sus pies con admiración.

—Lo has hecho bien, Françoise—Dijo Tom antes de mirar con una pizca de desagrado como el rostro del hombre se iluminaba al escuchar sus palabras.

—Me alegro mucho de haberlo ayudado, mi conde—Decía con exaltación el mago sin levantarse del suelo del salón.

Tom soltó un suspiro antes de negar un poco.

—¿Ya terminaste Percy? —Preguntó el horrocrux mirando al pelirrojo caminar hacia él en medio de todo el salón.

—Sí, todo está preparado. Si todo sigue bien, el Lord del Tiempo vendrá a terminar y tomar el ministerio de magia de este país—Finalizó Percy con una sonrisa antes de mirar al mago postrado frente a Tom y suspirar.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? Le prometí que nos veríamos antes de partir a España—Dijo Percy con algo de frustración.

Si bien tratar con las políticas de tantos países es algo que amaba, tener que fallar a su reunión con su amado era algo molesto.

Tom soltó una risa divertida.

—Ve. Me encargaré de algunos cabos sueltos—Anunció Tom comenzando a caminar ignorando al mago postrado.

Percy asintió un poco y sonrió de lado antes de desaparecer del salón. Alguien lo estaba esperando y no iba a mantenerlo en la espera por mucho tiempo cuando el plan salió a la perfección del Lord Oscuro.

¿Quién diría que sus hermanos pudieran crear tales pociones tan útiles?

Una sola gota del veneno y toda la botella fue de ellos junto a los degustadores del mismo.

Tom sonrió al verse solo y se apareció frente a una bruja atada y magullada que miraba a Tom con pavor en su rostro.

Había sido una de las pocas personas que se habían opuesto a ellos en su infiltración a Francia y había plantado semillas de duda en el ministro Francés. Nada que unas cuantas gotas del "veneno púrpura" no arreglaran, pero definitivamente era molesto tener que tratar con esto más tiempo del necesario.

Se acercó a la mujer con una serie de pasos acompasados mientras sus elegantes túnicas ondeaban detrás de él. Al estar cerca de su rostro, se inclinó ante ella y le sonrió de manera suave y dulce. Nadie imaginaría al monstruo detrás de esa sonrisa tan agradable, mucho menos pensaría algo de la suave y elegante voz que solo susurró una frase al oído de la presa.

—¿Le gustaría bailar?

* * *

En la mansión de Lord Voldemort, Phi miraba con curiosidad cómo el diario de Tom Riddle, mostraba unas cuantas palabras después de iluminarse y sonrió un poco antes de seguir a la figura vestida de negro que acababa de dejar el estudio.

 _"_ _El sabor de la victoria con una gota de veneno, el placer de una daga en su cuerpo._

 _Sangre y sudor se mezclan y forman un perfecto púrpura._

 _Cuando las defensas caen, nunca podrán regresar a la realidad._

 _Paris, Francia._

 _The Madness of Dukes of Europe"_

* * *

Bueno, considerando que hace años que llevo prometiendo este one-shot, finalmente he decidido entregárselos.

Lamento mucho haberlos dejado esperando tanto tiempo, sin embargo tenía muchas dudas respecto a esta historia, así que espero que haya valido la espera.

Gracias por leer


End file.
